


The Kiss

by BipolarMolar



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Bralker, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Hollyoaks - Freeform, I love Walker, Implied Stug, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, References to past Stendan, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After re-watching the amazing Bralker canon kiss, I basically wrote about it, In Brendan's POV. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Title: The Kiss**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: Carlsberg don't own Hollyoaks, but if they did, it would be the best soap opera in the world. But seriously, I don't own any rights to this franchise, no copyright infringement intended etc.**

**After re-watching the amazing Bralker canon kiss, I basically wrote about it, In Brendan's POV. Read and Review?**

 

 

That kiss. _That kiss_. When Walker had pushed Brendan up against the door angrily, his hand clutching Brendan's neck in a stranglehold so the man was forced to open his mouth wide. The surprise of the attack combined with the tightening on his neck made his lips part in a gasp. And Simon Walker, eyes huge, the irises flickering left, then right then left again, on Brendan's face, never leaving it-

Brendan would never forget the expression on Simon's face as he kissed him. Uncertain about what to do but adamant that he must do something. The hold on Brendan's throat, the heel of his hand pressed fast against Brendan's Adam's apple had contradicted with the kiss. The way his eyes lowered, fluttered almost demurely as he leaned down for the kiss. His grip weakening as his mouth pouted, lips failing to hit Brendan's squarely on the mouth, but instead pressing against the lower lip, then gently pulling away. Brendan had frowned at that because the tenderness and hesitation was unexpected, unaccounted for, damned confusing.

His body had reacted before his brain had a chance to process this, slamming Simon against the opposite wall until _he_ was the one who was helpless, gasping for air. The man had winced, his eyes narrowed-

"Not like that. Like this." And Brendan had kissed him.

All dignity was lost in that meeting of mouths. Brendan poured everything into that kiss- the confusion of Walker's arrival, the hurt at seeing Stephen so _happy_ with Douglas. All his anger and pain went into that kiss, so it was all he could do to grind his lips with Walker's, hands flying up to cradle Simon's head, no tenderness in the gesture, jus the feeling that he had to hold on or else fall down dead. Walker's hands were at his hair now, to keep Brendan in place perhaps? He didn't know. Brendan moaned into the kiss, the relief of this, the final moment as all the threats and posturing resulted in an aggressive display of desire.

And then, when their lips finally separated…the moment was lost.


End file.
